Conventional algorithms use only numerical searching for anisotropy processing of cross-dipole acoustic waveforms, to minimize an objective function whose parameters are the azimuth angle of the X-dipole transmitter relative to the fast principal flexural wave axis, and a set of auxiliary parameters. The auxiliary parameters are used to characterize the received waveforms as functions of slowness and borehole radius, among others.